Modern memory devices (e.g., flash memory devices such as NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, or another appropriate memory device)) are operating at increasingly high speed, e.g., at 800 Mega-transfers per second (MT/s). Future memory devices (e.g., flash memory devices) may operate at even higher speed, e.g., as high as 1600 MT/s, or even more than 1600 MT/s. At such high operating speed, a memory device may suffer timing loss between the memory device and a host. If the host is coupled to one or more memory devices via an interfacing circuitry (e.g., in order to have relatively larger storage capacity), such interfacing circuitry may also suffer from the severe timing loss due to the high operating speed, and may not be able to sustain higher speed operations.